1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking clamps, and more particularly, relates to a manual universal locking mechanism for use on a variety of manual clamp mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual clamps including pull action clamps and toggle locking action clamps have been known for numerous years. Many of these prior art toggle clamps may include a central handle housing, which has a pivoted latch element and leaf spring reacting against surfaces of the handle to preposition the latch for engaging a base mount latch pin upon actuating the clamp handle to a clamping position. Some of these prior art clamps are also simple to release by manual finger actuation of a lever. Some other prior art toggle clamps may use a locking means or mechanism that include a flat leaf spring lock welded to the handle that is released by a trigger member or the like.
Furthermore, many of these prior art over center toggle locking action clamps are ideally suited for holding against heavy forces such as those generated in plastic molding operations or the like. These clamps may also be ideal for quick clamping of doors, lids, access covers and drums, containers, other vessels or for holding work pieces to predetermined positions during manufacturing operations being performed thereon or the like. Some of these prior art clamps are equipped with a latch or bracket mechanism that engages a latch plate located on the door or the like. Furthermore, some of these prior art manual action clamps may use a plunger mechanism that will engage with a work piece or door for securing the work piece or door in a predetermined position. Furthermore, many of these manual action toggle clamps may be hold down clamps that hold a work piece or other component in a predetermined position during operation on the work piece or for holding the work piece in a predetermined position over a predetermined amount of time. Generally, many of these prior art toggle clamps require two hands to operate the manual clamps. In particular, to get the clamps into a locked position in the fully closed or clamped position. Furthermore, many of these different manual clamps, including hold down and pull action clamps, generally have to have a predetermined and specifically designed locking mechanism to lock the clamps in a closed or clamped position. Therefore, increased costs are required for designing a locking mechanism for each variety of clamp such as hold down clamps, pull action clamps, plunger clamps, and any other known manual operating clamp. Furthermore, many of these manual prior art clamps operate satisfactorily but are frequently subjected to environments of vibration, inverted positioning and other harsh industrial environments. Therefore, many of these prior art clamps require both of the users hands to open the clamp, i.e., one hand to either operate the clamp lever while the other is needed for pulling back the latch element on the clamp.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved manual action clamp, hold down clamp, plunging clamp, and any other type of manual clamp that is capable of one handed operation in the work environment while also providing for easy locking of the clamp in the fully closed or clamped position and in the fully opened position for each of the clamps. There also is a need in the prior art for an improved manual pull action, plunger, and hold down action clamp. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a universal locking mechanism that can be used on a hold down action clamp, pull action clamp or a plunger clamp without the need for redesign of the locking mechanism for each different type of manual action clamps.